The Forbidden Fruit
by Dancinpenguin13
Summary: "i have watched you for a while Naruto, and I have decided. You will be my new pet" Sasuke is a demon from hell, and the only way for he to live is to have sex. Sasuke finds Naruto and makes him his new sex toy. But will the Uchiha develop feelings for this cute little dobe? Only one way too find out! First Fanfiction so please, dont be mad if there are any spelling mistake
1. The Beginning

**The Forbidden Fruit**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_SasuNaru slight NaruSaku (not much!) _

_and maybe I will do a little oneshot in the story with Nejji and Gaara *^* review if you want sum_

**Warning!**

You should be aware that this story contains rape, abuse, s&m , lemon, supernatural(satan, demons and magic powers) and swearing/strong words.

**Summary:**

"i have watched you for a while Naruto, and I have decided. You will be my new pet" Sasuke is a demon from hell, and the only way for he to live is to have sex. Sasuke finds Naruto and makes him his new sex toy. But will the Uchiha develop feelings for this cute little dobe? Only one way too find out!

First Fanfiction so please, don't be mad if there are any spelling mistakes

this is the normal story

"**This is thoughts"**

**A/N**

**Ohayou! Watashi wa Ari-Chan desu! ^^ this is my first Fancition and I decided it should be SasuNaru, because it's HOT! And it was my very first OTP X'D I hope you will like it, well if you want more yaoi, you can visit my Instagram: Yaoi_lov3r or official_uke_house **

**okay, I have really really fucked up the story a bit! THIS SHOULD BE RIGHT! **

**Chapter.1**

"The Beginning"

**Naruto POV**

Naruto sat in the classroom, with a bored look on his face. Iruka was talking about some boring ninjastuff. But Naruto was too lazy to even care. Its not his fault he got forced to do this... **"ugh, why ****was I forced to take these extra classes? Stupid Kakashi-sensei !"** Naruto thought, with a pouting face. Kiba, Shikamaru and lee sat with Naruto. They looked as bored as he, Kiba sat with his phone, Naruto had this feeling that he texted Hinata (Hinata was Kiba's girlfriend, a really cute girl, long blue/black hair and light eyes full of kindness) Shikamaru sat beside Kiba, head on the desk and sleeping. And lee sat beside Shikamaru, writing notes in the springtime of youth... Well Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee where Naruto's best friends. They had always been there for him. Especially when his parents died. Kiba Inuzuka was a tall brown haired mutt. He had two upside down triangles on each of his cheeks, he had black eyes and fangs. That was because his family had like, this weird special bond with dogs. That's why everybody in his family had fangs.

Shikamaru was a lazy im-not-gonna-do-a-shit-today guy, with brown hair put up in a spiky ponytail on the back of his head. He always think everything is such a drag.

And then there's Lee a hyper black haired, one piece wearing dunce who only think about getting stronger and the power of youth.

Naruto was on his way home, when he met Sakura, Ino and Hinata talking together "hi Sakura-Chan, yo Ino, hi Hinata" he waved and put on a big smile. Sakura smiled back "hi Naruto" "yo" said Ino calmly "hi Naruto-kun" Said Hinata, while a slight blush played around on her face. "what have you been up to?" Sakura asked. Naruto told her about Kakashi deciding he should go to extra classes to become a little smarter. Naruto didn't like it. Sakura punched Naruto and yelled "oh geez Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is just tryin to help you!" Naruto just laughed a little "well I got to go! I'm gonna get me some ramen before I go home, i'll be at Ichirakus!" he said with a smile, while he was Running away. Sakura sighed **"he's just getting stupider and stupider, everyday."**She looked at Naruto's back while he was running and blushed a little **"Naruto... why do I feel so safe when you're around me? "**She thought. Maybe she was developing feelings for this little dunce...

Naruto ran around the corner and saw ichirakus right down the street, he grinned as he saw Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee already sitting there eating there Ramen.. He lived like every other teenager in Konohagakure. (but would that last for long?)

**TenTen POV**

"Satan-Sama, have you seen Sasuke and Nejji?" the little demon servant said. She was high with white skin, and had dark brown hair that was put up in two balls on her head. He looked down from his throne and said "they went up to earth to find some toys" "_**Seems they just had a small amount of power left"**_she thought. Satan he waved his hand and said "oh yeah TenTen, can you go and get me a slave from the prisons? Take that red head we found yesterday, she was quite a beauty" he smirked evily with lust in his eyes "yes of course, Satan-sama" she said while bowing down in respect. She was the Satans secretary. She dealt with the slaves, banned demons and that hell is under control. She picked the beautiful girl with shining red hair and slim body. She went up to Satan again and delivered the girl. She bowed again and went out so he could get his powers in privacy.

**Some important information (POV) **

Satan-sama also known as Orochimaru was the father of all the demons in hell. He got children the same way as human, sex. He makes a human woman pregnant and see if she and the foster is strong enough to become a demon. If not, they die. Right now the population of demons is over 10 000. The source of every demon powers lies in sex, if they do not have sex. They die. A strong demon can live a month without having sex. Also the bigger chakra the submissive has. The greater power the demon get, so if a demon fuck one with a very high chakra his power will be stronger and he will feel more lively and stronger. Gender is also not a problem. But there is one rule that is very important in hell. You must not develop feelings for your human sex toy! that is forbidden and if you do, you will be banned. That is the worst thing that can happen to a demon.

Sasuke Uchiha and Nejji Hyuuga is the pride of hell, Satan consider them as his two best demons and sons. That is because Sasuke Uchiha posses the dark power Sharingan and Nejji Hyuuga posses the Byakugan. Those powers are rare and those who posses it are very strong high class demons.

~~~~~ **END **~~~~~

Just to clear out a thing. Sasuke in this story, never existed as a human. He had been a demon all of his life XD

Please Review

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Sasuke flapped his big black wings, he soared gently thru the sky with his best friend and brother Nejji...

**Title: **The Demon Brothers


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden Fruit**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_SasuNaru slight NaruSaku (not much!) _

_and maybe I will do a little oneshot in the story with Nejji and Gaara *^* review if you want sum_

**Warning!**

You should be aware that this story contains rape, abuse, s&m , lemon, supernatural(satan, demons and magic powers) and swearing/strong words.

**Summary:**

"i have watched you for a while Naruto, and I have decided. You will be my new pet" Sasuke is a demon from hell, and the only way for he to live is to have sex. Sasuke finds Naruto and makes him his new sex toy. But will the Uchiha develop feelings for this cute little dobe? Only one way too find out!

First Fanfiction so please, don't be mad if there are any spelling mistakes

this is the normal story

"This is thoughts"

**A/N**

**Ohayou! Watashi wa Ari-Chan desu! ^^ FIRST FANFICTION! well if you want more yaoi, you can visit my Instagram: Yaoi_lov3r or official_uke_house **

**Chapter.2**

"Demon Brothers"

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke flapped his big black wings, he soared gently thru the sky with his best friend and brother Nejji. Since Sasuke and Nejji was such high class demons, they had wings. The pitch black wings fitted the Uchiha good. Some black feathers fell down the sky while Sasuke flapped the wings. They looked like black angel wings. They was so big he could surround his whole body. He usually used them when he was hiding in the dark and coming up to earth to look for a pet. Nejjis wings were big and brown, they felt leathery. And looked awfully like dragon wings. They were big just like Sasuke's and had claws one the tip of each wing. "so Sasuke-kun, have you decided? Will it be a boy or a girl this time?" Nejji asked looking over at the raven. "maaah, I don't know. I thinking of a boy, they are tighter than girls, I can be as rough as I want, since boys don' break so easily and I can come inside a boy, without thinking about the consequences" Sasuke said still looking forward. Nejji laughed a bit, there was a trace of nervousity in his laugh. Even though he has lived with his brother for over 400 years, he was still afraid "hahaha you always have been too rough with your toys, no wonder the last ones only lasted for like two weeks." finally he faced the other demon and smirked, a smirk that only an Uchiha could do. He faced forwards and as the sky made signs for rain. The two highly respected demons flew over the roofs and enjoyed the quiet citynight in Konoha...

**Naruto POV**

Naruto was walking back to his small apartment, he had stayed a little longer than planned on Ichirakus. Ino and Sakura got there too after half an hour of talking to Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba. When the clock rounded 00:00 at night, Ichirakus boss chased them off telling the to go home and go to bed. Naruto laughed a little at himself. He would have been following Sakura home, but she lived the other way, and it was so late. He was so tired, the only thing he wanted was to go home, take a shower and go to bed. He looked up on the sky, the moon was shining beautifully tonight. He sniffed in the night air. It was nice to walk out in Konoha when it was dark. Suddenly he saw two black silhouettes jumping from another roof to another. He stopped and rubbed his eyes to see clearly. He stood there for five minutes.suddenly the rain started to pour and woke Naruto up from his trance. "fuck" he said running as fast as he could.

Sasuke had stopped, he looked with big eyes, the teenage boy run down on the ground. Nejji followed him with his eyes "wow that was a cutie" he started to laugh "haha did you see his face when he thought we were birds, what is this guy? And idiot" Sasuke shoved Nejji away, walking to the edge of the roof, he narrowed his eyes in the blond direction. Nejji looked curious on him, then he realized it "found yourself a good one Sasuke, well I will leave you here" he patted Sasuke on his shoulder and jumped away. Maybe the cutie had some friends. Sasuke followed the boy, he jumped roof over roof. Until he came to a small apartment at the end of the gate. He looked at the boy when he turned the light on in the little apartment. He was stunning, his wet golden hair looked very soft and the color was very rare for a boy. His shiny blue watery eyes, could brighten up a shitty day in one minute. He scanned the boy's tanned body, he had a girly looking figure and it turned Sasuke on. Sasuke smirked, he liked what he saw.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto jumped in his apartment almost ripping his clothes of, he was in desperate need for a hot shower. He hated rain, he tossed his clothes in a basket and grabbed a towel. After he was done showering and had put on his orange pajamas with ramen pattern, he felt very refreshed. He turned on the television looking for something interesting to watch. The only interesting he could find was a documentary and a movie. He sighed and turned off the television. Walked to his room and threw himself on the bed _wonder what tomorrow will bring me _he thought while falling soundly asleep. Not noticing a pair of eyes staring at him outside. In the rain.

The sunlight sneeked upon Naruto who laid in his bed soundly asleep. *knock knock* "Naruto open up! You dont wanna be late for extra classes. Do you!" Sakura yelled from the outside. Naruto groaned and shifted in bed. "go away" he mumbled in sleep. *snap* "NARUUUTOOOOOO!" *BOOOM* his door flew to the other side of the room and Naruto jumped out of bed in shock, he looked up, with sleepy groggy eyes saw a smiling Sakura in front of him. "hi na-ru-to-kun" she said with a voice that made Naruto shiver in fear. "you awake" she asked calmly, narrowing her eyes. Naruto nodded and got on his feets. He escaped from the killing aura Sakura released. When he was finished and had put on the school uniform. He looked himself in the mirror. And put on a big smile. "perfect" he looked at Sakura, "should we go then?" Sakura nodded, blushing slightly.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke gritted his teeth and controlled himself from jumping in the window and smacking that bitch. He was watching Naruto while he slept, when suddenly this Pink haired flat chested bitch. Just barged in the house of HIS property. His wings folded them self out and his eyes turned red. His wings surrounded his body and he started to make some handsigns. ~Demon technique shadow following jutsu~ hes body went pitch black and as the boy got out of the house, he melted in with his shadow. "now I can watch over you, my toy" he smirked. The boy just walked with the girl like nothing had happened. Of course he didn't know that there was someone watching him from the shadows (literally XD i'm sooo funny) by the time they had walked to school Sasuke found out that the boy's name was Naruto. He liked the way it sounded, and couldn't wait to have "Naruto" under him screaming. On the school Naruto had three boy friends and three girl friends, it was this dog like guy, Kiba. A lazy looking man, Shikamaru. A weird looking (kind of scary) Lee. The pink haired bitch, Sakura. A blonde bimbo, Ino and a quiet looking cute girl, Hinata. Sasuke watched over Naruto's normal school day. Laughing with friends, skipping school hours and getting yeld at by his teacher, Iruka-Sensei. Sasuke liked watching Naruto, he enjoyed the cute little dobe fooling around. What he didn't like was the over attention he got from the girls. Saying he was "cute" and using nicknames as "neko-chan" and "chibi-tan" it made Sasuke quiver in anger.

Sasuke didn't understand why he felt so overprotective for the little blond, he shouldn't feel like that. He was one of the top demons in hell, he shouldn't loose his head for a puny human being, for a toy. That's right. He was just a toy, he shouldn't mean a thing too Sasuke. He pushed this new feeling of the little human boy away, and continued to follow him.

This was his third day shadowing Naruto at school, spying on him when he was at home. And being his shadow whenever he went out. Sasuke was soon losing his patience and he felt he needed some powers soon. Because if the Shadow Jutsu. He almost had used up all his powers. He had to strike soon...

**Naruto POV**

Naruto stretched his hands up in the air. He enjoyed the sun that lit up his face, making it shine. "awww man, I cant wait till I get to Ichirakus, im like sooo hungry!" Kiba grinned at him. Shikamaru just sighed "you are always hungry!" Naruto stopped up and looked at Shikamaru "im so sowwy Shika-san, I cant help it. And since I didn't have any money yesterday, *sob sob* I couldn't afford any ramen" Naruto made his absolute cute uke face and it struck Shikamaru like a dagger. Shikamaru blinked with his eyes, (while a little blush creeped on hid face XD) "okay then Ramens on me!" he said in a determined way. Shikamaru started to run. Kiba looked shocked over at Naruto. "i fu-ck-ing LOVE YOU NARUTO!" he hugged Naruto. Then he started to run and waved Naruto after him. Naruto started to laugh and runned after him. Too Ichirakus were Shikamaru sat there Paying for Three Bowles of Ramen. (you should have seen his face, when he realized what he just had done XD)

Naruto barged in his door. "ahh, its good to be home, I couldn't believe I tricked Kiba too to buy me another bowl of Ramen" he laughed. He tilted his head to the side cutely "all I have to do is this, an mwake sucwh a cwute voice" he said in a childish tone. He laughed silently to himself while walking in the door. When he just had gotten in, the door smacked behind him, making Naruto jump of surprise. He looked back him. And his eyes went big. "who are you?" he asked a tall raven haired man. Standing in his Apartment, like he lived here. The raven haired walked up to Naruto."finally we meet Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto was shocked. "you know my name?! How?!" he asked raising his voice. The raven smirked "i have watched you for a while Naruto, and I have decided. You will be my new pet" he tilted Naruto's chin up and looked him deeply in the blue orbs.

~~~~~**END**~~~~~

What do you think about my super extra long chapter!? 3 good right XD I hope so 3 thank you for all the follows and favourites 3 :** me happy

FULL LEMON CHAPTER NEXT TIME! 3 yaaay

Author: I know im evil right. Stopping here muahahahahahah *rubbing her hands in and evil way*

if you do not review im gonna lock Naruto up and Sasuke will never meet him... ever...AGAIN! D:

Sasuke: *Looks at me with a murderous look*

Author: So please REVIEW! (and don't forget to run) 3 thank you! ^^

**some imformation at the end**

~Demon technique shadow following jutsu~ its a normal jutsu for all demons, they can make themselvs anyones shadow. Its a nice technique that is great for spying on the demons victim. (I made it up XD) yaayyy ME! 3

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Naruto just stood there, he didn't say a thing, just stood there and saw upon the raven that just had popped up in his house. Sasuke smirked, Naruto could see the lust in the mans eyes.

**Title: **There is no escape!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forbidden Fruit**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_SasuNaru slight NaruSaku (not much!) _

_and maybe I will do a little oneshot in the story with Nejji and Gaara *^* review if you want sum_

**Warning!**

You should be aware that this story contains rape, abuse, s&m , lemon, supernatural(satan, demons and magic powers) and swearing/strong words.

**Summary:**

"i have watched you for a while Naruto, and I have decided. You will be my new pet" Sasuke is a demon from hell, and the only way for he to live is to have sex. Sasuke finds Naruto and makes him his new sex toy. But will the Uchiha develop feelings for this cute little dobe? Only one way too find out!

First Fanfiction so please, don't be mad if there are any spelling mistakes

this is the normal story

"This is thoughts"

**A/N**

**Ohayou! Watashi wa Ari-Chan desu! ^^ FIRST FANFICTION! well if you want more yaoi, you can visit my Instagram: Yaoi_lov3r or official_uke_house **

its been a time since I updated. But ive been veryyyy busy with school and boring stuff like that. And the internet connection was really sucky! =.=

I got some questions from a "guest" who wondered if its normal for demons to be possessive of their pets when they can easily replace them.

**Well** my answer to that is. Every demon is different some don't care and some don't like other going around touching theyr things/property. Sasuke is one of those who don't like his property touched by other, that's why he protects and guards Naruto (watching him from the shadows ;3) and if Sasuke replace Naruto for another toy, you just have to find out (read the story XD)

the other question from the "guest", was that he/she wondered why Sasuke's former pets only lasted for two or three weeks.

**Well** you see... Sasuke liked to play rough and sometimes he went overboard and like really damaged his toys. And since he didn't want them to suffer he just killed them.

Since this is my first fic I get that its hard to understand what I write sometimes (but i'm trying as hard as I can to write it so you understand, so just stay with me folks :3) I hope this explains it too you "guest" thank you for reading my story and reviewing it! 3

iknow im like super duper cruel and mean TT~TT im making Sasuke sound like a big (horny) meanie! But you know... I am soo sowwy bout that *cute puppy dog face* I hope you guyws wiwwl forgive me *sob sob*

well now enjoy my Lemon chapter XD

**WARNING: **sex ahead! SasuNaru. Rape, abuse and Lemon!

You should have seen how much I blushed when I wrote this chapter... i'm so red! *blush*

haha but enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW or else Nejji will never get a toy!

**Nejji: **WHAT?!

**Author: ***runs away*

**Chapter.3**

"there is no escape!"

Naruto just stood there, he didn't say a thing, just stood there and saw upon the raven that just had popped up in his house. Sasuke smirked, Naruto could see the lust in the mans eyes. Naruto noticed the mans hand on his chin, he slapped Sasukes hand away. "okay, this is just getting too weird! You cant just barge in my house and say that I'm YOUR toy! I'm not a toy!" he glared upon the raven. He didn't like the difference in height. But he had to chase this man away. He knew his guy meant trouble. He pointed at the door and shouted "now get out!" the raven stood still. Naruto looked up on the raven. The smirk that had played on his lips was gone and the lust In his eyes was mixed with anger. Suddenly his eye color changed, it went from pitch black to deep blood red. This scared Naruto and he wanted to run, but he just stared in his eyes, scared. He started to walk close to Naruto again, placing his mouth with the blond ear and whispered "I am Sasuke Uchiha, a highly respected demon in hell. I am one of the strongest spawn of satan! And Naruto, you should understand this! I ALWAYS get what I want, even if I have to use force!" he started to nibble on the earlobe and drawed a small whimper from Naruto. He smirked by the cute noises coming out of Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and slammed Naruto to the wall. Naruto winced in pain, he shut his eyes, struggling to get free from the ravens demon strength. Sasuke turned Naruto around so Naruto's face was facing the wall. The raven took a rope up from his pocket and tied Naruto's wrist. "e-ehh..? w-what are you doing!?" naruto looked back his shoulder with fear in his eyes. Sasuke said slyly, with a voice that made Naruto shiver "i'm just making sure you can't run away" he smirked and dragged Naruto to his room, and threw him on the bed . Naruto looked up in Sasuke eyes with fear. Sasuke smirked, bowed down and licked Narutos lips. "take it easy... I will try to be gentle (ku ku ku*)" Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke's lips shut in his words. Warm moist lips met Sasuke's and Sasuke felt like he was in heaven, he bit Narutos lowered lip trying to enter Narutos hot cavern. Naruto glared up on the raven. He bit Sasuke's tongue, making Sasuke flinch and retreat. Sasuke started to bleed on his lower lip. He gritted his teeth, he grabbed Narutos chin opening his mouth "Don't anger me Naruto!" he growled. While he placed his lips on Naruto's and slid his tongue in, drawing a small whimper from the small and defenseless blonde beneath him.

Sasuke explored all of Narutos mouth. He licked and bit, drawing small moans and whimpers from the blond. Sasuke was getting impatient, he took Narutos shirt and slid it off, easily. Sasuke started to fondle one of Narutos nipples, making it hard. Naruto moaned loudly and couldn't stop himself from blushing. Sasuke planted his mouth on Naruto's neck, starting to bite and suck. Leaving a big red mark. Naruto shivered begging Sasuke to stop. "ple...see... stop it..." he looked up on the raven with blurry blue eyes. Sasuke just smirked and placed his mouth on his nipple, he sucked and bit. "hyaaaaa" Naruto screamed. "you are very sensitive Naruto." the raven said smirking. Naruto looked away with teary eyes. "am I your first one Naruto? It makes me very happy!" he slid his hand down the blonds body and into his pants making the blond gasp. Sasuke started to unzip Narutos pants and just a moment later, Naruto lay there totally naked. He blushed heavily, and Sasuke smirked as he saw with lustful eyes on his body. He grabbed Naruto member, and pumped it slowly. "AHH... " Naruto moaned and this turned Sasuke on. He started to pump harder and heard Naruto screamed as he released his hot seed in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke placed himself between his legs. Licking Narutos hard member clean. "you taste good Naruto." Sasuke said in an teasing voice, that sent a shiver down Narutos spine. Sasuke started to strip his pants of and took a little bottle of lube up from his pocket before throwing his pants away. He turned Naruto around putting a pillow under his stomach. This made Narutos ass shoot up in the air. Naruto shivered and tears falled from his chin. Sasuke took some lube on his finger and circled the blonds entrance. Naruto gasped "wait! Sasuke... stop... it's cold...AHH!" he screamed of pain as Sasuke inserted a finger. He tried to escaped, but Sasuke pinned Narutos hip down. And inserted a second one. Naruto whimpered and tried to suppressed his moans. But when Sasuke inserted the third finger he couldn't stop moaning from pain and pleasure combined. Sasuke moved his finger around on Narutos hole, trying to find his prostate. Suddenly Naruto let out a big scream, and sobbed uncontrollable. Sasuke smirked "**found it"** he thought while moving his fingers in and out of Narutos tight hole. Naruto tried to stop screaming and moaning but the feeling of pain and pleasure combined was just too much.

Sasuke smirked as Narto moaned loudly every time he hit that spot. But Sasuke was almost at his limits. He pulled out his fingers and left a shivering and panting blond on the bed. He exposed his big hard member. He took some lube and massaged it on. He stationed himself over Narutos shivering body, "Naruto, let me hear you scream" he whispered while he thrusted hard into Nartos throbbing entrance. Naruto screamed in Pain, but Sasuke just thrusted harder and harder. "oooooo...ooow...ahh" Naruto moaned, he could feel Sasukes member hit that spot everytime he thrusted into Naruto. It made him go crazy. He felt he was going to come soon. And he whimpered in pain, "ahhhhh...AHHahhh...nooo!" he cried while he came all over the bed. Sasuke groaned as Naruto squeezed his member. He thrusted hard into him and came, still inside Naruto. Naruto whimpered by the feeling of Sasuke filling him. While Naruto was at his weakest his eyes turned red and he could feel power getting too him. He suddenly felt very strong _wow what is this, I never felt this good! _ He thought. There was something about this boy, something inside his body that helped him and some of that power was in Sasuke. He looked at Narutos wrist and saw that there were some cuts from the ropes. Suddenly Narutos wound started to heal, the wound closed and some of the redness of his wound was gone. He could still see the red marks, but how could his wounds just heal like that. He was a mere human! What was happening here.

~~~~~**END**~~~~~

So what do you think? How was the lemon part and what is it with Naruto that freaking Sasuke out!? :o XD read ad find out!

PLEASE REVIEW! 3

*OMG I had to have a ku ku ku there like that evil giggle or something like that, orochimaru does it all the time XD*

**NEXT CHAPTER**

_Whoa! Wait I shouldn't think that way, hes just a toy, why should I care if any other demons is possessing him! _He started to think that he was being extra protective without knowing it towards Naruto. _I have never felt this way before! _He was shocked by his actions.

**Title: Soul Trip**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forbidden Fruit**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_SasuNaru slight NaruSaku (not much!) _

_and maybe I will do a little oneshot in the story with Nejji and Gaara *^* review if you want sum_

**Warning!**

You should be aware that this story contains rape, abuse, s&m , lemon, supernatural(satan, demons and magic powers) and swearing/strong words.

**Summary:**

"i have watched you for a while Naruto, and I have decided. You will be my new pet" Sasuke is a demon from hell, and the only way for he to live is to have sex. Sasuke finds Naruto and makes him his new sex toy. But will the Uchiha develop feelings for this cute little dobe? Only one way too find out!

First Fanfiction so please, don't be mad if there are any spelling mistakes

this is the normal story

_this is thoughts_

**Chapter. 4**

"Soul Trip"

**Sasuke POV **

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and checked for any demon healing magic. He couldn't sense anything. He thought he could take a *soul trip* into Naruto's body, to check if he was possessed by any demons. It made Sasuke quiver in anger, just thinking about another demon in Naruto's body. _Whoa! Wait I shouldn't think that way, hes just a toy, why should I care if any other demons is possessing him! _He started to think that he was being extra protective without knowing it towards Naruto. _I have never felt this way before! _He was shocked by his actions. Naruto shifted in bed, and Sasuke was dragged out by his own thoughts. Sasuke thought he should do a soul trip anyways, just too check. He pulled himself too the source of Naruto's healing powers. And ended up in a big, cold room. It was water up to his ankles, and a big cage was right in front of him. Suddenly orange chakra soared out of the cage and around Sasuke, Sasuke just stood there with a calm look on his face. He brushed the chakra of him like it was trash and walked straight in the cage. "hooo, you are not normal" a slyly voiced said. He looked upon the big nine tailed fox who lied in the small cage. Staring down on him with red intense eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "i never knew Naruto had a pet?" he said with a smirk playing on his face. The fox narrowed his eyes, and growled. Sasuke let out a little chuckle. He put his hand on his hip and said "i'm only gonna borrow Naruto for a while, if that's okay. take it easy I will try to not kill him!" Sasuke laughed a little. The fox looked down on him and sliced one of his claws over his face. Sasuke calmly raised his hand to his face and wiped the little stripe of blood who rand down his cheek. "whatever you do boy, don't kill Naruto, you will regret it" the fox said angrily, while disappearing in the dark shadows of the cage. Sasuke sighed and walked slowly out of the cage. _I should probably leave now, I guess he will wake up soon. Sasuke thought. _He ended the soul trip and got his own soul back safely in his own body.

**Naruto POV **

Naruto frowned, the pain was killing him. _Ouch! What the hell! _He shifted slowly in bed, trying to overcome the pain in his ass and hips. He opened his eyes and lifted his upper body, "ow ow ow ow ow OW" _great, now i'm sitting in bed... but how the hell will I get up from the bed, one of life's mysteries I guess. _He searched the room with his eyes, looking for something that might help him. His eyes stopped at one certain guy sitting in a chair in the corner of his room. His blue eyes widened when he remembered what happened yesterday. He stormed out of bed, grabbing his kunai with him. Before he even got to stand up he fell over, with his face first. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the stupid blonde squirming on the floor in pain. Naruto looked angry on Sas- whatever his name was. He seriosly wanted to punch him in the face! After a lot of squirming he managed to ignore the pain and slip some underwear on. He looked back and narrowed his eyes on the black raven that sat in the chair casually drinking a glass of water. Naruto took his Kunai up from the floor and was just about to throw it on him. But before he knew it, the black haired man stood right behind him stopping his movement and slipping the kunai out of his hand and on the floor. The raven chuckled and grabbed his wrists "sometimes you humans are so stupid" he smirked evily and Naruto looked into his eyes with fear and anger.

**Sasuke POV**

The raven bent down and licked his cheek, Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to push the man away. Sasuke's demon strength was overwhelming, he pushed Naruto back on the bed "now that you are my pet, there's something you should be aware of! Everything you do from now, all of it depends on my needs. I can come anytime I want! if you have friends over, you can choose to ask them to get out or get fucked right in front of them. And don't try to escape, if you do I will kill every one who matters to you. And I know Naruto, I will always know. I will always watch you from your very own shadow so don't try and hide anything. Naruto was terrified, his thoughts mixed together, he couldn't think straight. This was too much. Sasuke smiled slyly "I will come back soon, so just be ready. And remember don't do anything stupid"

with that the demon left the Uzumaki house, leaving a not so innocent little Naruto left.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto slept all that day, he didn't have any school and when Shikamaru called to ask if he wanted to hang out, he just said he was feeling kind of sick. His hips was still in pain, and he couldn't even move. He thought about the raven who just had raped him. A single tear fell down from his chin. A dark voice inside him slowly spoke to him "well, he seems like a nice guy" Naruto narrowed his eyes and snarled back to the sly fox inside him "fuck you Kyuubi! Go away" he brought his knees up to his chin. The fox inside of him chukled "hehe, I already met him. He was so kind to pay me a visit here after the little work out you had" Naruto looked quizally out in the air. "Sasuke has met you?" Naruto asked the fox. "that bastard! I will never let him in here again!" Naruto gritted his teethes. The fix sighed "Naruto, it's not that easy... you don't even know what Sasuke is..." Naruto's eyes widened. "what is Sasuke?" he asked. The fox laughed and evil wild laugh. "Sasuke is a demon from hell!" Naruto was shocked "hell?!" the fox answered "yes, hell. Like in hell you have learned in school. With satan and demons and evil creatures like that" Naruto looked out the window in shock. "i n-never thought something like that exi-" his phone rang suddenly. Naruto flinched and reached out for his phone. He looked at the screen. His eyes widened in surprise. "Gaara...?" Naruto whispered...

~~~~~**END**~~~~~

*a soul trip is a basic demon power, you concentrate your own soul in the human body, and before you know it, you can fly thru the human soul and see his biggest secrets, lies and his life history. You can also check if his soul is damaged, from for example another demon who posses him. But there is a catch with soul trip, if your body who is empty when you do a soul trip get hurt. Your soul will be trapped in that other person's body forever. And in the end you will eventually die.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

yaaaaa wait and see minna

you will be surprised! X'D

trolololol


End file.
